Make A Memory
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: A Nick Jonas songfic to Bon Jovi's Make A Memory. Warning Lemons.


_**Make a Memory**_

_Hello again, it's you and me, kinda always like it used to be. Sipping wine, killing time, trying to solve life's mysteries._

"Wine, white please," I smiled politely at the waiter. He nodded and walked off as I grabbed my brief case and emptied a pile of papers onto the table. He came back a minute later with my drink and I sipped it, organizing the papers before me in an effort to get a little last minute work done and wind down before returning home to my all too domestic lifestyle.

"That's a tad unorthodox don't you think? Coming to a restaurant to do paper work and drink wine. Though you never were one to do things the way everyone else did were you, Becca?" A voice from the past called from my left. I lifted my head in shock as I met his gaze, playfulness danced in his eyes.

"Nick?" I brightened, gesturing for him to have a seat. "It's been...years."

I evaluated him briefly as he stood there, one hand in his suit pocket looking handsome as ever. We'd both grown up, but the years we'd added had only enhanced his already stunning features. His strong jaw still held the confidence that he'd always possessed and supported his breathtaking smirk. He'd stayed in shape and quite honestly he looked unbelievably handsome.

Nick took a seat across from me and folded his hands in front of him. "It has," he agreed, studying me in much the way I imagine I'd been studying him.

"I'm surprised you recognized me. Crazy running into you. I thought you'd moved to the city," I said.

"I did. I'm just here on a business trip. I'm staying at the four seasons across the street," the ease in the way he conversed with me showed his maturity. The last time I'd seen him we were eighteen, nineteen maybe. Nicholas had been my first true love. It's true what they say—you never forget them. It had been six years since I'd seen him and from what I'd read in Forbes magazine he'd done quite well for himself and his father's company, something he had once told me he had no interest in.

_How's your life? It's been a while, god it's good to see you smile. _

"You look good," he commented, his eyes searching my face. I smiled.

"So do you," I agreed. There was a pause where we just studied each other. It had been so long. I couldn't help but just stare at him.

"It's good to see you," he offered. I nodded, unable to really tear my eyes from his face or gather my thoughts; they were still racing from just being near him once again. Always composed, Nick attempted small talk.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

He nodded, smiling lightly. "You?" I asked.

"Good, business is good, the company is doing well. I couldn't really ask for more right now," he avoided the true question.

There was a short silence. "So," he hesitated. "It's kind of loud in here," he glanced quickly around to the nearly empty restaurant, I suppressed a laugh. "Would you care to join me? We could go to my room and catch up, have a drink? It's been a while," he offered hopefully.

I hesitated, knowing the position I was putting myself in and wondering if it was appropriate.

"It's just a drink, Rebecca," he offered. I smiled, nodding as I began shoving my papers back into my briefcase. Nick immediately jumped to help me, and I tried to ignore the way my breath hitched when his hand brushed mine from across the table.

Nick's suite was everything I expected and more. To say the least I was blown away when I walked in. He smiled at the awed look on my face as we walked into the living room area and he gestured for me to take a seat on the most inviting looking couch I'd ever encountered. I glanced around at the large room and Nick chuckled lightly as he handed me a glass of wine. I held it, afraid that if I set it on the table I might ruin the beautiful mahogany wood.

"This is beautiful," I whispered, taking a large sip of wine.

He nodded. "It's a nice hotel; I stay here quite a bit."

"Do you do a lot of business in the area?" I asked as he took a seat in the armchair next to the couch I was sitting in. He faced me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Recently, yes. We just opened an office here a few months ago," I nodded and Nick sipped his own wine.

"I thought you would have left this place to be honest," he continued after a moment.

I smiled softly. "I always thought I wanted to, but when it came down to it, I couldn't bring myself to leave. Before I knew it my whole life was here and there was no leaving."

"You were so eager to leave, go to college out of town and never come back."

"Things change."

"What things?" He pressed. I caught his gaze and held it for a long moment contemplating. I took another sip of wine.

"I started seeing someone, before I knew it I was pregnant and I was stuck. We married, had another child and now I'm a housewife," I gave him the facts. I didn't regret my children at all, I loved them with every fibre of my being, and my husband was good to me yet I still couldn't stop the hint of bitterness that crept into my voice as I spoke. It wasn't what I wanted for myself but there was nothing I could do now. I was making the best out of the life I had been given. I was happy for the most part, but something would forever be missing from my seemingly perfect life with my perfect family.

Nick gestured to my briefcase and heels. "I'm guessing you aren't a teacher," something I'd always wanted to be. I shook my head. "I work in an office. It paid the bills for a while, and well, I got a management position and the job became a hard one to get out of. Secretary for life," I smiled softly.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How about you?" I leapt at the chance to divert the discussion from me. "Did you ever marry?"

He hesitated before nodding but didn't offer anything else. "Kids?" I asked.

"Not yet, there doesn't seem to be time right now. We're both very career oriented, but I do want children, eventually. She's undecided." Something about the cold way he spoke of his wife led me to believe he wasn't entirely happy either, but I didn't dare suggest it.

"Your life isn't quite what I'd expected," I said hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow and I continued. "You always swore you wanted nothing to do with your father's company...that you wanted to leave and never come back, just as I did. You were so set on leaving this place. We both were—and here we are."

Nick rested his forearms on his knees and leaned forward, sighing. "I know, I was just...pulled in. It all happened before I had the chance to stop it and pretty soon...I mean here I am."

"I know what you mean," I nodded.

Nick sat staring at me for a long moment, contemplating before reaching for my empty glass. I handed it to him and he moved to the kitchen to refill it. I didn't stop him despite our promise to have one drink. There was another silence but just like all the others it wasn't awkward. It was a nice—A moment to think amongst the confusion. He returned a moment later with a full glass of his own and handed me mine before taking a seat on the couch next to me as opposed to the chair he'd previously occupied. I noticed he'd shed his jacket and had buttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt up to show off his toned forearms. He'd also removed his tie and as I took in the sight of him in his fitting black dress pants and white shirt I couldn't help but gulp and tear my eyes away from his body, forcing myself to meet his gaze once again.

He took a sip of wine, either pretending not to or truly not noticing my slip up, before speaking again but when he did his signature smirk played on his lips, the smirk that drove me crazy. "So where'd you meet him?" He asked casually.

"It's no fairytale. A bar."

He sobered, nodding. "What's he like?"

"Not the type to knock on my window in the middle of the night so we can sneak out and star gaze on my trampoline," I teased. He smiled, a full out smile, the smiled that still warmed my heart and made my breath hitch.

"Of course not, that's a special kind of man," he played along.

"He's nice," I finally answered. "Doesn't cheat on me, doesn't beat me, supports our family and gave us beautiful children. I can't complain," I finally answered.

Nick nodded, considering my words. "Do you love him?" He asked at last.

I met his gaze. "That doesn't matter." He gave me a look of sympathy.

"You're unhappy," he finally said, sadness lacing his voice.

"So are you," I countered. He chuckled darkly.

"You still know me...so well."

I smiled. He had no idea how well. "I loved you for a long time, Nick Jonas. You weren't someone easily forgotten," I admitted.

"Neither were you," he breathed.

I smiled. "We sure had fun didn't we? Just two lovesick kids who couldn't keep their hands off each other," I chuckled, blushing slightly as I remembered that my first time had been with him. His touch...so gentle...

"I haven't loved so deeply since. I don't know if I ever will again to be honest," he admitted.

I nodded, silently agreeing as I slid closer to him unconsciously. I took another long sip of wine and he did the same.

"What happened to us?" I whispered, suddenly noticing that he'd at some point undone the first few buttons of his dress shirt, exposing the white wife beater that lay beneath. Nick tugged his curls back from his face and I decided it was time to set my wine down. I remembered the nice table and hesitated; Nick reached forward and took the almost empty glass from me, setting it down for me.

"I don't know," he whispered. I knew there was a reason we'd fallen apart, one of us had moved away, a fight? There was something. But for the life of me I couldn't recall what it was at the moment and I no longer cared. We'd belonged together once upon a time, truly belonged together and at the moment, nothing else was of any consequence.

"It's good to see you again." He finally said, his eyes holding mine with such intensity that I could swear he was trying to ask me something just by looking at me. I stared back, getting lost in those brown orbs far too easily. The years had hardened us, that much was clear. We were different, yet still the same.

_I see you reaching for your keys, looking for a reason not to leave_

"You too," I said sincerely. I glanced at my watch noting I'd been here far longer than anticipated. I was suddenly aware of the burning fire between us, as well as how much wine I had really consumed. I grabbed my purse from beside me on the couch and dug for my keys, but hesitated with them a few moments too long, not pulling them out of my purse but just turning them over in my hands. I knew it was time to leave, but I didn't want to. I'd enjoyed our stolen moments far too much. The thought of leaving saddened me. But I'd said one drink. Maybe I could say I'd had too much to drink and stay. No, James could come get me. Maybe I could...

Nick reached forward and grabbed my hand in his gently. I noticed then just how close we'd been sitting. Over the course of our conversation we'd managed to close the distance between us almost completely. "I don't want you to go," he whispered, fiercely yet sincerely.

"I have to," I pleaded.

"What if you don't?"

_If you don't know if you should stay, if you don't say what's on your mind , baby just breathe, there's nowhere else tonight we should be._

I knew I couldn't stay with him, because if I stayed a moment longer, even just to continue talking with him, I knew I'd never leave. It was so easy to be around Nick. He made me—happy, again. He made me feel alive, a feeling I had become numb too. He ignited something within me that had long since burnt out when I succumbed to my life, the life I'd chose for myself because it was the right thing. This was wrong. So wrong, but it felt so incredibly right.

This isn't who I was. I wasn't the woman who cheated on her husband. I wasn't the woman who spent time drinking with another man in his hotel room. I was good.

"My husband's waiting for me," I said finally, trying to convince myself, yet my eyes pleaded with him to give me a reason, any reason not to go, any passable excuse.

"So is my wife," he smirked. I chuckled.

_It's bittersweet to hear you laugh_

"I," knew what he was asking but refused to admit it. Torn I stood there biting my lip and trying to gather my thoughts as best I could. My heart and mind were racing. He was too close for me to think, his scent intoxicating.

_Your phone is ringing, I don't wanna ask._

My ring tone broke my train of thought and I dug through my purse frantically looking for my phone. I checked the caller ID: James. I couldn't answer because my mind wouldn't form coherent thoughts. I couldn't talk to him right now.

"Is it him?" Nick asked. I nodded, running a frustrated hand through my hair and closing my eyes.

_If you go now, I'll understand. If you stay, hey, I got a plan..._

"Hey," Nick whispered, gently reaching forward to cup my cheek in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he sighed. "You don't have to stay—"

I opened my eyes, shaking my head gently to silence him. I wanted to stay.

He looked at me, his body so close to mine, his eyes boring into my soul and they held only one question

_You wanna make a memory?_

I nodded, tossing my phone and purse to the ground gently as I reached forward and cupped his undeniably strong jaw in my hand. I ran my fingers gently across the scruff that had begun to grow in after the long day. It felt so familiar, so right. I winced thinking about what we were about to do.

"God," I breathed, fisting Nick's shirt.

"Hey," he soothed, grabbing me gently and pulling me into his chest. "It's okay," he whispered, running his hands gently through my hair.

"No it's not," I breathed. "But I don't care," I reached up and met my lips to his, allowing myself the moment of happiness that I'd craved for the last eight years of my life, giving into the true pleasure that Nick offered me. One afternoon of bliss before we returned to our lives. Before the fairytale ended and the daily routine of making lunches for the kids and making love to a man I did not love commenced once again.

The taste of him was intoxicating, driving me forward—past the point of no return. My hands found his curls and his found my cheek, pulling me into him as out kiss deepened and I lost any amount of self control I'd previously clung to.

I broke away panting and met Nick's darkened eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch, gathering our empty glasses in his other hand. I let him lead me through the kitchen where he placed them in the sink before we came to another unfamiliar hallway. He led me down it and into a large room which I could only presume was the master bedroom of the suite. I only had a moment to take in the gorgeous bed and furnishings that decorated the room before Nick pulled me to him again for another kiss

My head spun slightly at the quick motion, reminding me of the alcohol I'd consumed, but I quickly pushed the thought to the side. I knew what I was doing and I hardly felt bad about it. All I could feel was pure excitement at the prospect of the man in front of me. I broke the kiss, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and quickly moved to undo them. Nick watched me as I slid his dress shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and ran my hands up and down his tone, fabric clad chest.

He didn't hesitate and reached for his wife beater, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. My breath hitched as I took in the sight in front of me. Nick stood there in only his black dress pants, causing my heart to beat a million miles a minute

I couldn't stop myself from reaching forward and running my hands along his toned torso, feeling the muscles beneath my fingers. I reached forward and pressed a kiss to his chest, breathing him in. He was just as handsome as the last time I'd seen him, possibly even more.

He tilted my chin up gently with a finger and pressed his lips to mine once again. He backed us towards the bed and my knees hit the edge. I fell back into it and Nick crawled on top of me, pulling me up to the top of the mattress with him.

_You wanna steal a piece of time?_

He gazed down at me, lust filling his eyes. His strong arms supported him above me, encasing me. He reached forward with one hand and began to unbutton my blouse, kissing my neck gently as he did so. I suppressed a moan as he began to suck softly on my skin.

"I've never done this before," I admitted.

"I beg to differ," he chuckled lightly.

"No, not the sex," I laughed, remembering again that he was my first. "I've never cheated on my husband before. On anyone," I breathed.

He stopped abruptly, his fingers stilling halfway down my torso as his eyes met mine. "Neither have I," he admitted. "But it's so hard to think of this that way. It's like, it was always meant to be. It feels too right," he admitted. I found myself nodding in agreement.

He sighed, returning his attention back to me, undoing my blouse the rest of the way and tugging it off of me, leaving me clad in my white push up bra and skirt. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in awe. I blushed.

"Do you remember the first time I made love to you?" he whispered, his lips returning to my neck as one of his hands worked on my bra clasp and the other ran the length of my torso.

I nodded, lost in the feeling of his hands against mine. "It was my first time," I breathed.

He chuckled. "You were so nervous," he whispered.

"But you knew just how to calm me," I admitted. Just as he did now, relaxing me and easing my fears with his soft kisses and gentle touches.

"I know what you like," he whispered in my ear, his voice hoarse. He bit my ear lobe gently. "I'm going to make you feel better than he ever has," he promised. I shivered at his words and the sensation of his breath against my neck.

If the truth be told, he'd already fulfilled his promise with just his light touches and stolen kisses, but I'd never admit it.

_You could sing a melody to me, and I could write a couple lines._

"I've missed you," I whispered. "I've missed your touch, the way you make me feel. He's never made me feel this way," I admitted as Nick finally tossed my bra to the side. His strong hands found one of my breasts and squeezed it firmly. He rolled the nipple between his hands and I could feel my panties getting wetter by the second.

"I never forgave myself for ending it when we went our separate ways. Even though we were away at different schools, I know we could have made this work," so that's what had happened. "I could have had you every night for the past eight years. I could have had you moaning my name every day and I gave it away. I gave you away and that was my biggest mistake," he admitted, pulling away to meet my eyes.

_You wanna make a memory?_

"You have me right now," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him flat against me. I gasped at the sensation of our skin making contact and rolled us so I was on top of him, and met my lips to his again. I rested my hips on top of his as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He eagerly granted me access, his hands slipping under my skirt to my panties and cupping my ass roughly. I rocked my hips into his as our kissed deepened farther and Nick encouraged me, pressing my hips into his furiously as I felt him hardening against me.

"God I want you," he breathed as we broke apart, panting for breath. I stared down at him and he reached up, pushing my long brown locks behind my hair gently. He took in the sight of me hovering above him and let out a low grown before reaching forward and taking one of my dangling breasts in his mouth, sucking on it fiercely and biting my nipple gently.

I gasped in pure bliss as I threw my head back in pleasure. His other hand found my other breast and he kissed down my stomach. "I have to have you, now," he growled

He rolled us again so he was once again on top and in total control. He hiked my skirt up, choosing to leave it on, but he moved to pull my panties down quickly with one finger. He pulled my skirt up higher, exposing me to him and he met my eyes, need apparent behind them. He captured my lips with his once again as he reached down and began rubbing circles gently on my clit. I moaned at the contact, arching into his touch.

I reached for his belt, undoing it quickly and pulling it off before tossing it to the floor. I reached forward and gently fisted him through his pants, causing him to groan into our kiss. I undid his zipper, pulling his hardened member from its confines and stroked it gently in my hand, feeling how hard and long it was in my hand.

Nick slipped his pants down, kicking them off before I helped him rid himself of his briefs. The sight of the naked man above me was driving me mad and Nick knew it too He knew that I needed him. He ran his hands the length of my body from my chest to my stomach and finally to rest on my hips. One hand moved lower as he gently slipped a finger inside of me before adding another to prepare me for what was to come. I gasped and bit my lip in pleasure.

"Nick," I begged. "Please, I need you."

"What do you need, babe?" He asked as he took one of my breasts in his mouth again and I arched my chest forward off the bed.

"I need you inside of me, now," I pleaded.

I felt Nick smirk against my skin, that smirk that drove me crazy. He grabbed my hips with both hands and roughly pulled me towards him.

He met my eyes before my hips met his and he pushed into me in one swift motion, filling me completely and causing a sensation that made my eyes roll back in my head.

"Babe," he whispered. I groaned, too lost in my own pleasure to answer.

"Becca," he encouraged. "Look at me, baby," he whispered, kissing me gently.

I opened my eyes and met his with great effort. He held my gaze before pulling out of me and pushing back in again harder and faster than before. The pleasure was so immense I couldn't take it.

Nick held my gaze as he continued his motions, the smouldering look of lust in his eyes nearly sent me over the edge. He moved tantalizingly slow at first before gradually picking up speed. He reached down, taking my full breasts in his hands and fisting them while he continued his motions. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hands gently down his back.

He continued to thrust into me, his movements becoming fast and sloppy. I dug my nails into his back panting and moaning, encouraging him forward.

"So good," I breathed. "Don't stop," I begged.

I reached up and pushed his sweaty curls from his face, running my hand gently along his jaw as he held my gaze.

"God, Nick, give it to me," I encouraged. He hit me again, deeper and harder than every before and I cried out. He broke the eye contact he loved so much for a moment to watch my breasts bounce furiously beneath him as he rocked us back and forth furiously.

I felt myself getting close. "Almost there," I breathed as he reached down and rubbed my clit in quick circles and I all but screamed in pleasure.

I was so close to my release that I didn't think I could handle another moment. Suddenly, Nick stopped, pulling completely out of me with more self control than I would ever possess. I moaned at the lose of contact and begged him with my eyes to continue.

He smirked once again, releasing me and pulling away completely. He untangled himself with me before he took a few deep breaths and lay back on the bed beside me, placing his hands behind his head as he lay flat, his erection standing at attention for me. He raised an eyebrow and I chuckled catching his drift.

I reluctantly pulled myself from my spot on the bed and climbed on top of him. He reached down and finally pulled the remainder of my skirt from my body, tossing it aside. I sat on his hips, a smile playing on my lips as an unexpected idea and craving came to mind. I leaned down and took him in my mouth, gently sucking, tasting myself on him but not minding as much as I had anticipated I would. I rolled my tongue around his cock and used one hand to fondle his balls. I heard him growl and smiled lightly against him.

I pulled away, climbing on top of him, resting my hands on each side of his torso before lifting myself up onto him and slamming down onto his hardened member. Nick watched me, my breasts dangling in his face, my hips rocking into him and he reached forward, cupping my ass cheeks in his hand and encouraging me forward, pushing me down onto him harder, rocking me into him faster. His other hand squeezed my breasts, squeezing and rolling the nipples between his fingers before releasing them and letting them bounce on their own for him, uncontrollably as we moved furiously together. I

I panted with the effort but continued to ride him furiously. He grabbed my hips supporting and helping me as I felt myself getting close once again.

"Nick," I warned. "If you stop again, I'll literally kill you," I growled. "Keep fucking me," I growled.

He smirked. "I like it when you boss me around," he teased, slapping my ass hard. I moaned.

Instead of stopping, he rolled us, staying inside of me as he climbed on top of me once again, pounding me harder and deeper. He grabbed one of my legs and pulled it back towards my head, holding it against my torso, granting him deeper access as he slammed into me again and again.

"Fuck," I panted.

"So close," he warned.

"Me too babe, keep going," I begged.

He pressed his lips to mine once more as he pounded into me harder and faster, his movements becoming sloppy again. I felt the tension building and before I could help it I came, my walls clenching around his throbbing member. I screamed, never having remembered physically crying out during an orgasm before. I grasped him as I panted, riding out my high as he continued to furiously pound into me.

He hit me again and again as I calmed down, still going for his climax. He bit his lip hard, smirking. He continued to thrust into me and I felt the tension building once again at the friction, it felt so good it was almost painful.

"Can you go again, babe?" He asked.

"If you keep fucking me like this I will," I warned.

I knew he was close to his release but he held himself back, giving me what I wanted again and again, never ceasing his movements as he continued to fuck me until I felt myself getting close again. He grabbed my hips as he held me still giving it to me over and over.

A few moments later I felt him finally release inside of me and my second orgasm follow suit only seconds after his. He spilled inside of me, releasing and sending me over the edge. He panted furiously, collapsing on top of me as we both came down from out highs. He reached down and kissed me on the forehead gently before resting his against mine as we caught our breath.

He finally pulled out of me, grabbing me and pulling me into him. I lay there in his arms breathing deeply as we calmed.

"I don't want to go back," I whispered sadly.

"Maybe we don't have to," he offered.

"We do," I admitted dejectedly. He kissed my forehead gently and I sighed in contentment. As much as I would have loved to lay in his arms forever I knew my life was waiting for me. I looked up at him.

"This was the most alive I've felt in years," I said, sliding from his grasp. Sobering I searched for my clothes and dressed.

"I'll never forget you," I admitted.

"You don't have to," he said, getting up and fishing in his pant pocket for one of his business cards. He handed it to me.

"For the next time you're lonely or sad," I took it hesitantly, not yet sure what I would do with it. I wouldn't be that girl—couldn't.

"I—"

"Shh," he whispered, walking forward to place his finger to my lips. I gave him a pained look and he reached down and pressed his lips to mine gently.

"Goodbye, Nick," I whispered, shooting him one last fleeting look, taking in his angelic features before turning to leave the room.

"See you later, Becca."

**So Make A Memory by Bon Jovi is one of my all time favourite songs and a few months ago, I was listening to it and I was like whooa. I need to write a one shot to that... and I finally got around to it. This one's been nagging me for a LONG time.**

**I seem to do this thing a lot where I leave my one shots very open ended. I'm sorry if this one's going to drive you crazy, but it's meant to be a slightly ambiguous ending. You decide what she does with his number.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please leave me some love and let me know what you guys thought of it!**

**Oh and obviously the song was on repeat while I wrote this. It would probably be a good idea to listen to it while you read.**

**-Meg xo**

**p.s. deleted "Fighting For Love" that's the second fic they've taken off and I suspect they're just going to keep disappearing so if you still want to read my stuff I am on JBFA.**

**To keep reading Fightign For Love you can access it here:**

**http : / www . . com/ ?sid=18887**

**take out the spaces. And my username is JbDemi7 for any of my other stuff.**


End file.
